


Magic Fingers

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoadrianxxid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoadrianxxid/gifts).



"Oh we should," Emma's whisper was cut off by a kiss, and when soft lips finally left hers, she finished, "so not be doing this here."

"Shh," Elsa hushed, pushing cool hands up under Emma's tank top, the muscles beneath soft skin jumping at the temperature difference.

Emma moaned quietly, threading her fingers into pale locks and pulling the younger woman to her for another kiss. "Did you at least remember to freeze the locks?"

"Yes," Elsa chuckled, and shot a burst of magic at the two doors to make extra sure. "Now quit worrying and take this off." She tugged at the waistband of Emma's jeans, but even attempting to get the strange fabric off.

Emma quickly divested herself of anything that might prove difficult to remove, leaving herself in nothing but her panties. She was about to complain at the unfairness of the other woman being fully clothed, when Elsa flicked a delicate wrist and her dress... melted.

Emma gaped. "You... Are you telling me you've basically been naked this whole time?" she squeaked.

Elsa smirked slightly. "I haven't said a word." Hooking her fingers into Emma's panties, she pulled the thin cotton down, backing the other woman up against the bathroom counter.

Hopping up to sit on the cold counter top, Emma pulled Elsa close, parting her thighs so their upper bodies could press together as they kissed again.

"Mmm," Elsa hummed, bringing her hands to cup Emma's breasts, fingertips sparking tiny ice crystals against firm nipples.

Emma hissed an inhale, breathing, "Fuck," on the breath out. "That feels so good... but we don't have time to play."

Elsa made a discontented sound in the back of her throat, but slipped one hand down between the older woman's thighs, fingers gliding through copious wetness. "You're so warm," she murmured, sliding two fingers deep into Emma.

Leaning back, Emma's mouth fell open, a ragged breath tearing from her lungs as the strange cool heat of Elsa's fingers inside her. "Yes, just like that," she whispered quickly, biting her lip.

Elsa curled her fingers, sliding them along the front wall of Emma's core, until she hit a spot that made the other woman _jerk_ , and she smiled triumphantly, massaging her fingers against the spot and allowing her magic to spark through her fingertips again.

Soon Emma was writhing on the counter, her breath coming in uneven pants, fingers curled around the counter's edge in a white-knuckle grip. It took everything in her to stay quiet, to not beg and plead and cry out for the orgasm she could feel building deep within her.

Leaning forward, Elsa curled her free hand around the back of Emma's neck, drawing her close enough to run her tongue along the edge of one ear, whispering, "Emma," as she pressed more firmly inside. The older woman abruptly tightened around her fingers, squeezing hard in a pulsing grasp, and Emma's breath stopped as she jerked violently.

The fingers inside her continued to move, slowly, without magic, drawing out the incredible climax, until Emma's head was spinning and her vision swimming with brightly colors stars. "God," she finally whispered shakily.

Elsa giggled softly and gently removed her fingers, letting them rest against Emma's heated sex. "So it was good, then?"

"I think you lied when you said you've never done this," Emma decided, nodding to herself as she took a deep, steadying breath. "Either that or you're the most talented lesbian ever."

"Magic helps," Elsa demurred, blushing lightly. "But we've been in here a while, we should probably go."

Emma let out an unhappy hum. "Fine, but next time, I'm totally eating you out."

"You're... what?" Elsa asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Grinning, Emma slipped off the counter, grabbing Elsa's hips to keep her in place and quickly dragged her tongue over wet folds.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed breathily. "Oh, that's... yes. Yes, you can do that next time," she nodded.


End file.
